


Faithful

by softestpunk



Series: (Witcher) Christmas Kisses [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, tiny brief discussion of cold-blooded murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk
Summary: At midwinter, Emhyr hopes he's finally thought of a worthy gift for his loyal chamberlain.





	Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> Ooop posting a little late (I mean it's still the 7th here so I assume it's the 7th or earlier everywhere else) because I straight up forgot (in my defense: I am sick). Just thought I'd compound the error by picking a 'ship for the day that maybe 2 other people will care about.
> 
> I was sold on this pairing by [gerureru's](https://gerureru.tumblr.com/) beautifully expressive Emhyr/Mererid modern AU drawings on [mereridisimportant](https://mereridisimportant.tumblr.com/) (NSFW ones [on twitter](https://twitter.com/dwadzbany)).

“Do you wish anything else of me before you retire, your majesty?” Mererid asked, drawing Emhyr's attention away from his desk, where he was most certainly still working.

In the middle of the midwinter feast, when everyone else was spending time with loved ones.

Emhyr would almost have felt guilty for keeping Mererid here as long as he had of not for the fact that he knew Mererid was as alone as himself, and had nowhere to go but bed. His family had been lost to him on the same day Emhyr's own had, and he had never married.

However, in the spirit of the season, he did not plan to argue with his chamberlain's wish to see him at least attempting sleep at a reasonable hour.

“Your hint is well taken,” Emhyr pushed the papers he'd been reading aside, setting a weight on them so they would not be moved before morning. “I will see myself to bed.”

“Of course, your majesty,” Mererid offered him his usual perfectly respectful bow, and turned to leave. “If there's nothing else.”

“Wait,” Emhyr said, standing. Mererid watched him as he approached.

Emhyr wondered with every step whether he was making a mistake. Whether it might be better to leave this path unwalked.

“I must thank you,” he said once he was within striking distance. Mererid just barely raised an eyebrow, the implied question noticeable only to someone who had studied his face with great care.

As Emhyr had.

Mererid had been there, when he was a boy. Mererid had been here when he came back. Ever loyal. Biding his time. His predecessor dead at his feet, an offering to a newly-returned Emhyr.

And, perhaps unfortunately for him, he had inherited the dead man's position.

“For your faithful service, all these years. I have wanted to for some time. But I was never sure what I might give you that would be fitting for such loyalty.”

“I need nothing. Want nothing,” Mererid protested.

“I can think of but one thing you might,” Emhyr murmured, meeting his gaze. Slowly, more than slowly enough to read a rejection in his eyes, Emhyr reached out to cup Mererid's cheek.

Surprise, but no horror. Good.

Emhyr leaned forward, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips to the other man's, stroking along his close-shaven jaw.

Mererid's breath hitched, his lips parting just barely, and Emhyr took the opportunity to make the full extent of what was on offer clear, his tongue pushing inside Mererid's mouth and his own stomach bottoming out at the thought of having this.

The one man in all the world he could truly trust.

“Yes?” Emhyr asked as the kiss broke, hopeful that he had not read his chamberlain wrong after all.

“Yes,” Mererid confirmed, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed, lips swollen. “Yes, always, your majesty.”

“Emhyr,” he murmured, reaching out to run the pad of his thumb over Mererid's lower lip. “When we are alone, you will call me Emhyr.”

  
  



End file.
